I was a ninja, and now I'm a shinigami?
by LexTheBlackFox
Summary: It's been a few days since Itachi was killed by Sasuke. In another world, former 5th division captain Sosuke Aizen, along with 3rd division captain Gin Ichimaru and 9th division captain Kaname Tosen defected from the Soul Society and the shinigami need assistance in protecting Rukongai. Struggling for survival, Itachi is encouraged to get a job... As a Soul Reaper! AU. SLOW UPDATES


**Heya guys, Lex here with a crossover for you all~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, they belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>'thoughts'<br>_"speech"  
>"<strong>Jutsu"<br>**"Kido"

* * *

><p>A man opened his eyes to find that he was standing in the middle of the street. Where was he? Definitely not where he was before... As he walked down the pavement, staring at his ring, he recalled what happened<p>

*flashback*

_Itachi Uchiha walked towards his brother. His fingers reached out to gouge out his brother's eyes, however ended up poking his forehead. "I'm sorry Sasuke... But this is the last time..." He murmured, smiling. His illness had finally got the better of him. For all those years of resisting it, he gave in when the time was right. When his brother would kill him.__ Seconds later, he collapsed on the floor, defeated. Sasuke had won._

*end of flashback*

_'Is this where the dead go?' _He asked himself as he continued walking. Shrugging, he asked an old lady where he was. "You're in South Rukongai, District 78, Inuzuri." She replied. He muttered a thank you as he looked at his surroundings. He could clearly see that life here was rough, thievery was the key to survival. He fumbled with his new white robe as he kept observing. He would need to get used to his surroundings, seeing as this was what he would call 'home'.

'_Hn. __Well at least I'm not in Hell..._' He thought to himself. Spotting a small shack, he decided he would stay there for the night, seeing as he was still worn out from his fight. Sighing, he sat down on the dusty floor, when suddenly, he felt an ominous presence behind him. There the Uchiha saw a huge black thing with a white mask. "Kukuku... A new soul for me to devour!" Itachi's eyes widened slightly, although keeping a stoic face, as he turned around, assuming a defensive stance.

The hollow jumped forward, making for Itachi. Itachi evaded the swipe with ease, with his ninja skills and what not. The hollow turned to face him again and Itachi could now clearly see how it looked like. It was a serpentine figure, long and wide, and it looked like it had destroyed most of the nearby houses. '_So I guess that its tail would be its main weapon... best avoid it then._' He noted as he quickly made a few hand signs. **"Katon: Hosenka."** He said, the mini fireballs hitting the hollow and its mask.

The hollow howled in pain as he made for Itachi again. Its tail was arched above its head, reminding Itachi of Sasori's puppet, Hiruko and the rest of the Akatsu- no. He needed to focus. He was in a fight. He pulled himself together and just about managed to escape the attack in time. He wanted to end this quickly. His black eyes quickly shifted to his red Mangekyou Sharingan. **"Ameterasu."** He said, and black flames hit the mask. It howled in agony as the flames began to burn into its mask and flesh. Itachi scowled as blood came dripping from his eye, bringing back many of his memories of the shinobi world.

_"How... Interesting," _A voice said from the darkness as Itachi finished off the hollow. As he descended back onto the ground, Itachi looked around to catch a glimpse of the figure, but it had disappeared. He had to watch out now, as someone, or something was watching him.

* * *

><p>Itachi was now in his new home. "I guess this is it..."He sighed, unintentionally quoting himself. He had managed to find a slightly filthy futon and a pillow. He lay there in the darkness, absorbed in his thoughts. If this was South Rukongai, he could probably find other areas of Rukongai which were more better off. But how would he travel when he had nothing? Maybe get a job somewhere? "I'll think about it tomorrow." He concluded, as he drifted off in the deep clutches of sleep.<p>

As Itachi had just went to sleep, two men, far away in the comfortable 1st Division barracks just happened to be conversing about him. "According to a 6th division patrol report, it seems as if the man you called Uchiha Itachi is in Rukongai, after they saw a man with a ponytail use a 'black sokatsui' " The first division captain and head captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto commented as he read one of the incoming reports.  
>"Ah, that must be one of his techniques. Amaterasu I believe." Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokgae of Konohagakure, said. After he had died sacrificing himself for the village, he had been found by Yamamoto, an old friend of his, as they had crossed each other's paths frequently when on missions, and although their first encounter was brief, the two learned about the existence of the ninjashinigami by analyzing each other. Yamamoto nodded as they both sipped their tea silently. "Things will be more interesting now, ne?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked the first chapter! Now all you need to do is click that little button underneath and review!<br>****~Lex**


End file.
